


The fear of loosing you

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of Death, caring Robert, mention of violence, post kidnapping episode, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Repost from Tumblr:For @aarondingel because Haley asked for some fluff about Robert caring for Aaron after the kidnapping. It´s very short but I hope you like it x





	The fear of loosing you

A quiet hiss escaped Aaron´s lips as he slowly propped himself up on the sofa trying to get up. It was barely audible but of course Robert heard it. His focus was completely on him as if he could disappear any second.  

The day had been long as Robert thought of all the things could happen.  

Aaron being beaten up. Being killed. 

If he let himself think about it for too long the tears would come back to his eyes and he didn´t think he would be able to hold them back now. If he started crying now he would let out everything that had came together over the day, all his fear over losing the man in front of him. Just when he had got him back.

He immediately lunched forward and hooked his arm around Aaron to help him get up. Aaron let him help him, although a little reluctantly. He must have seen the look of worry in the other man´s eyes as he looked up at him, because he held his gaze.

“Rob…”, he started before taking a moment to make sure Robert was really listening. “I´m fine. I´m here. You don´t have to worry about me anymore. It´s over.” Robert didn´t look very convinced though, scanning his face and taking in every little cut, the bruise that had by now turned slightly darker, probably ending in a black eye, before pulling Aaron into another crushing hug.

The younger man hissed again as Robert hold a little too tight onto his waist, his side still hurting from where he had been kicked.

“Sorry, sorry!”, Robert whispered immediately as he quickly pulled away. The apologetic look on his face made Aaron want to roll his eyes. It hadn´t hurt that much. “I´m okay. Stop worrying.”, he tried to sound reassuring, even though he didn´t think it would do much to make Robert believe it. He knew from experience that when Robert worried about him he wouldn´t calm down easily. Aaron telling him to stop fussing would make no difference.

“Let me run you a bath.”, the older man said as he ran his hand carefully through Aaron’s hair which was messy from sweat and slightly muddy.  

Aaron remembered how his breath had been forced out of his lungs as he was thrown to the floor, not able to catch himself with his hands tied behind his back.  

He didn´t want Robert to make a fuss, but he saw how concerned he still was and maybe it would calm him at least a little bit as well to do this for him. So Aaron nodded.

Half an hour later he was laying in the bathtub, barely able to hold his eyes open. The exhaustion of the day had by now caught up with him and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he would fall asleep.  

His eyes snapped open again as he heard Robert come upstairs. With a steaming mug of tea, he entered the room and sat down next to the bathtub, placing the brew on the corner of the tub.  

For a long while he just sat there, his eyes never leaving him. They didn´t talk, comfortable in silence. While Aaron slowly sipped his tea, Robert watched him and from time to time let his hand run over his chest or through his hair just to make sure that this was real.  

That Aaron was here. That he was safe now. Letting his hand rest on the spot of his chest where he could feel his steady heartbeat to convince himself that he didn´t have to worry anymore.

It helped. Robert felt himself calm down as he felt Aaron´s soft, warm skin under his fingertips and heard his even breathing.  

It didn´t stop him from softly kissing every single bruise on his body after he helped him out of the bath and get ready for bed though. And it didn´t stop him from curling around him as soon as they lay down either. Whispering soft words into his ears, telling him how much he loved him and listen to Aaron reply with the same softness. Their touches even more gentle than they were used to. And despite that falling asleep tightly wrapped up in each others arms, pressed so much closer together than normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
> I´m @messedup21 on Tumblr, so if you want to come and say hi feel free, I promise I don´t bite :)


End file.
